dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Four (2015)
Details *'Title:' 少年四大名捕 / Shao Nian Si Da Ming Bu *'English title:' The Four *'Genre:' Wuxia *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Episodes:' 48 *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Mar-17 to 2015-Jun-03 *'Air time:' Tuesday & Wednesday 22:00 *'Related TV series:' See Si Da Ming Bu *'Opening theme song:' Feng Zhong Ying Xiong (风中英雄) by Zhang Han *'Ending theme song:' Ni Xiang Si (逆相思) by Mickey He *'Insert songs:' **Wu Yan Shou Hou (无言守候) by William Chan **Fang Xia (放下) by Hu Xia (胡夏) Synopsis The Four is the story of four young men – Cold Blood, Chaser, Heartless, and Iron Fist – who each excel in different martial arts practices and use their expertise to bring down corruption and establish justice. Based on the wuxia series by Wen Ruian User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;The Four *Zhang Han‎ as Cold Blood (Leng Xue) *William Chan as Chaser (Zhui Ming) *Yang Yang as Heartless (Wu Qing) *Mao Zi Jun as Iron Fist (Tie Shou) **Huang Tian Qi as child Iron Fist ;Others *Mickey He as An Shigeng *Janine Chang ‎as Chu Limo *Jia Qing as Ji Yaohua *Emma Wu ‎as Ling Yiyi *Bai Bing as Nine-tailed fox *Hao Ze Jia (郝泽嘉) as Nunu *Li Yi Xuan (黎一萱) as Die Wu / Nangong Ruan *Howie Huang as Zhuge Zhengwo *Yang Ming Na as Jiao Niang *Wang Hai Yang (王海洋) as Yu Chuntong *Jiang Yu Chen (姜雨辰) as Princess Ziluo *Wang Shuang (王双) as Mu Xue *Liu Xin (刘鑫) as Liu Chunping *Zhou Shao Dong (周绍栋) as Prince Xiang *Qian Yong Chen as Yan Zhao *Zhou Mu Yin as Tang Chou *Ma Wen Long as Tu Wan *Cheng Cheng (程诚) as Zhao Hao *Ying Hao Ming as Mo Erchi *Liu Si Tong as Bian Hongyao *Yue Yue Li as Chu Yanliang *He Jia Qia (何佳恰) as Aqina *Wu Jin Yan as He Xiaoyu *Tian Mu Chen as Wolf King ;Cameos *Zhang Meng as Huilan *Han Dong as Zhang Sheng *Huang You Ming as Young Sir Du *Zong Feng Yan as Young Sir Wuhen Production Credits *'Original writing:' Si Da Ming Bu (四大名捕) by Wen Rui An 溫瑞安 *'Producer:' Zhao Zhi Cheng (赵枳程), Tan Xin Guo (谭新国) *'Director:' Liang Sheng Quan (梁胜权), Huang Jun Wen (黄俊文) *'Screenwriter:' Yang Lin Yan (杨林彦), Wang Zhang (王璋), Zheng You Qing (郑幼卿) Trivia *Filming took place in Hengdian World Studios. *Due to the success of the fantasy genre, the production team has decided to combine fantasy elements with classic wuxia. *William Chan who is a singer actor known mainly in Hong Kong stars in his first Chinese drama. It is also his first costume drama and first time filming in Hengdian World Studios. *The four led by Zhang Han, Yang Yang, William Chan and Mao Zi Jun form a very good looking cast of young idols. Unlike his usual image, William Chan played the role of comic relief out of the bunch. *It is Janine Chang and Zhang Han's first drama together. External Links *Baidu Baike *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDramaCategory:CDrama2015 Category:Wuxia Category:Hunan TV Category:H&R Century Pictures Category:Enlight Media